The Game
by Iniysa
Summary: The team find's out Jamie in on a sports team, but when Jamie get's hurt, will his friends be able to help him?
1. Getting Ready

The Game  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Note: This once again takes play in the future, and everyone is the same age! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them! I am not making any money off of them!  
  
Chapter 1: Gettine to Know You  
  
Jamie could see the puck coming, he was playing defense fo the Techno Ice Hockey team. He had been playing ice hockey sinse he was 2 years old. Later he got into motercycle racing and basily anything sosiaty thought was not "proper behaiver". Two years ago he got probation, and as his communittiee survice, he had to become an EMT. Even though his survice hours were long over, Jamie stuck with his team as an EMT. No one on his team knew he played hockey, they all thought that he would rather die then be caught on a team! Jamie liked it that way, but if they ever found out, he wouldent mind that either. The normal EMT squad that was there for all the games and practices, was from another station, so Jamie wasent to worried that a leak would get out from there. As Jamie was playing the game he could't help but think of his friends at the station. There was Val, she is tall, with shoulder lenth blond hair. Hank, he is an African-American, who is about middle hight, the same as Jamie and Tyler, who had blondish-orenge hair. Jamie had black spiked hair. The Techno were playing the Pandas. Score 5-5 #50 for the Pandas was coming right for the Techno's goal. Jamie swerved in to protect his side, the puck went left, right, left, he started to pass it to #10 Rinalds, but Jamie intercepted it, and passed it to his teams #10 who quickly passed it to #31 Lock, who shot it in from half court, THE TECHNOS WON THE GAME! They gathered in a group huddle cheering. Then they got in line to slap hands with the other team. "Good game!" They told each other, and left for the locker room.  
  
Chapter 2: At the Station  
  
Jamie walked into the EMT Station thinking he was the first one there, only to have one very cheerful Val come poncing out of the main room to greet him.   
  
"Hey Val!" Jamie said, also in a cheerful mood, being they won there game last night.   
  
"Hey Jamie! Your extra happy today." Val replyed as they walked in to the main room.  
  
"Ha! I could say the same for you!" Jamie said as he put his stuff in his locker.  
  
"Hey you guys," Tyler and Hank said as they walked in to the main room. Before anyone could say anything else Alex, a medium hight man with brown hair who looks much older then the rest came in. He is the Captain of the station, or in other words, he's everyones boss. Alex, came into the main room and called them in to his office. The teens quickly complied.  
  
"Hey you guys, listen, I just got a call from the other EMT station, well let me start this was. are any of you fimilure with Ice Hockey?" Jamie and Hank raised there hands.   
  
"Okay, now are any of you fimilure with the team Technos?" Alex asked.   
  
"I know a little about them, I have read about them, there a really good team, and are going to the play-offs, but I have never been to a game." Hank said with thought.  
  
"Well, I have been to the games, if that helps." Jamie said nervously.  
  
"Good, as I said before I just got a call from the other station, they are tho ones who normaly are there for the games, incase someone gets hurt, but apperently they are going to be really busy next Friday night, witch happens to be the first game of the play offs..." Alex was say, only to be intrupted by Jamie.  
  
"I can't work the game."   
  
"What? Cancil your plans you team needs your!" Alex stated.  
  
"Thats just it, my team needs me!" Jamie said, getting angry. He wa not going to sit back and just watch there first game of the play-offs!   
  
"Okay, Im lost, mind explaining?" Alex asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Well...ummm...can we talk in private?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yes, everyone else be at the StreamDom Saterday at 5PM sharp!" Alex said and shewed them out of his office. "Now Jamie, explain this to me."  
  
"Well, I am on the Technos team."  
  
"What? You are on the Technos team? I am a big fan of that team, I go to almost all of there games, I have never seen you play!" Alex stated.  
  
"Well, were you looking for me? I am nmumber 4, defence. I have been on the team for the past 4 years." Jamie stated.   
  
"Number 4, huh? Well let's see this program." Alex stated as he pulled out the last games program. "Here we are, the players....Number 4, Waiet. See? Oh! Wow! Four years huh?" Alex asked with a look of emberisment. Jamie just laughed.  
  
"Want me to autograph that for you?" Jamie asked still laughing.   
  
"No! I don't want you to autograph this for me! But you could if you wanted. It would make my daughter really happy." Alex stated quitly. Jamie once again laughed, then signed his name by his name.  
  
"So am I excused for the game?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, you think I am going to be responsable for the team losing? I don't think so!"  
  
"Sweet, will I see you in the stands?"  
  
"Better, I am going to go ahead and be you EMT's teams forth member, that way I can see the game up really close."   
  
"Oh good idea! Thanks Alex!"  
  
"No problem. Now get out of here."  
  
"Yes sir!" Jamie said with a mock salute, then steped out of his office. The others were waiting in the main room.  
  
"So, are you with us or not?" Val asked.  
  
"Sorry, he let me off." Before they could say anything else the alarm went off saying they had a call.  
  
Chapter 3: The Night of the Game  
  
Jamie got to the ice rink at 4:50 PM along with the rest of his hockey teammates. As they went in they found Tyler, Hank and Val sitting in the locker room, talking to the coach, learning how the game is played, and the possible injurys that can accure.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Look at the pretty EMT's they brought to us for are game!"  
#3 Michelles said. The EMT's looked up.  
  
"Shut-up Michelle!" Jamie yelled from across the room.  
  
"Why don't you come and make me Jamie!" Michelle yelled back, "Oh thats right, you a EMT too arent you! HA, HA, HA, HA!" Jamie just ignored him. He noticed the questioning glances Val, Tyler and Hank were giving him, so he went over to them. 'Better tell them now, then let them find out later.' Jamie thought.  
  
"Just ignore him, he's all talk." Jamie said sitting by his friends.  
  
"So you desided to come after all?" Hank asked.  
  
"Well not exactly..." Jamie was intruppted by his coach.  
  
"Okay EMT's let's take you on the ice and let my players get dressed. Jamie, quit chatting and get dressed now!"   
  
"Yes sir." Jamie said and walked back to his locker, He has a lot of lockers! LOL! and got dressed.   
  
Jamie and his teammates flew out on to the ice for practice. It was 5:30 and the game starts at 6:30. rolled around the ring practicing and doing short scrimiges. The EMT's were sitting in the Technos penalty box. Witch were big enough to fit 5 players in full uniform. Jamie rolled up to them.   
  
"Hey! Wheres Alex?"   
  
"He's coming, he said he would be a little late." Val answered.  
  
"Hey, man you never told me you played a sport! I thought you hated anything that had to do with sports!" Tyler asked and stated at the same time.   
  
"No I am just not into the whole 'Team Spirit, RAW RAW!' thing, no ofence Val." Jamie said while he did impressions of a cheerleader. Before anyone could respond his coach rolled up to him and started yelling.  
  
"JAMIE! QUIT FLIRTING WITH THE GIRL AND COME AND PRACTICE BEFORE I BENCH YOU! NOW!!!!!" Jamie gave his EMT team a smile and was off. Alex showed up 10 minutes later. 


	2. The Game

--- THE GAME ---  
  
  
It's the 3ed period of the game, only 30 seconds left in the game. The score 7-6 Technos vs Clones. The stands are filled. Jamie is on the right of the goal, are team has the goal, #9 Allen passes it to our #27 Roberts, # 16 from the Clones team stills it from us and is headed straight for our goal. (10 Sec) Are guys at stuggling to catch up, Jamie starts to intercept # 16 when he passes it to his teams #30 Leaffer, who is on the left. Jamie finds the tere is no way to skate fast enough to stop the puck before it's shot, so he jumps at full speed, the puck slams in to his chest pads, Jamie land hard back on to the ice and slides full force into the wall. The Buzzer sonds saying it's the end of the peiod and the end of the game. The crowed is standing on there seats screaming cheers. Jamie just lays there on his back. The EMT's jump out of the penalty box and runs as fast as they can on ice, to Jamie. The rest of his team is already there including his coach who is sqating next to him talking.   
  
"Jamie, just hold on, the ENT's are coming, you did it, you stopped the puck, and we won the game. Good play!"  
  
"Coach?" Jamie asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah son?"  
  
"Could you please stop yelling? I have a headech like you wont beleve." Before the coach could reply, Alex, Tyler, Val and Hank got there, sliding on there knees the last 5 feet.   
  
"Hey Jamie, can you tell me where it hurts?" Alex asked.   
  
"Umm...my head is about a 9, and my chest is about a 3." Jamie replyed.  
  
"Can you tell me how many fingers I am holdng up?" Alex asked holding up 3 fingers.   
  
"Oh to many...12? Man, I have a concussion don't I? That means I have to spend the night in the hospital! I hate hospitals." Val, Hank and Tyler just smiled at each other.   
  
"Yeah, it looks that way, I am going to carefully take your helmet off so that I can look at your head okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, I will never tell a patent that they have to stay awake again, I am so sleepy, I can barly keep my eyes open."  
  
"Stay awake, Jamie!" Hank warned.  
  
"I am trying, I am trying." Jamie mumbled. Alex carefully took off Jamie's helmet.   
  
"Okay there is a bit of swelling aroung the paratial lobe. Jamie, now that I have the helmet off, dose your head still hurt at a 9 level?" Alex asked, There was no answer. "Jamie?"  
  
"Jamie? Open your eyes!" Jamie did not respond.   
  
"Okay, I want a back board, C-Coller, monitor, just bring it all now! Val, Hank, and Tyler ran to the waiting amblance and gathered everything they thought they minght need, then brought it back to Alex. Jamies teammates were all standing in a wide circle, to give Jamie some privacy from the fans, and his coach was sitting beside him holding his hand. And talking to him softly.  
  
"Come on son, you need to wake up now, you are starting to get me real worried now, we need you for the rest of the games."   
  
Alex carefully put the C-Coller onto Jamies neck, then started to carefully cut away Jamies clothes so that he could make sure there was no other injurys. When he started got Jamies sholder and chest pads off of found a very large bruse on his chest. After making sure, it wasent causeing any trouble then he checked for anyother injurys. "Okay, on the count of three, carefully place him on the backboard." They got him on the backboard then Hank started to place sensors on his chest to watch his heartrate. Then they carefully lifted the backboard up and slowly took it to the ambulance. The player wished him luck, and went back into the dressing room.   
  
"I will come by and check on you as soon as everyone has left here. Take care Jamie!" The coach said as he walked back to the dressing room. Hank jumped into the front seat to drive, Tyler go in next to him. Alex and Val stayed in the back to watch over Jamie. When they got to the hospital, Jamie was rushed into the ER and the doctors and Nurses took over.   
  
Chapter 4: Waking up  
  
--- Three Days Later ---  
  
Jamie had been dignosed with a sever concussion and sent up to a hospital room. He was is in a coma where he has been for the past 3 days. His friends, including his best friend Catie Roth who is short with long black hair and is consided a goth, was there. They would take turns watching him, hoping he will wake up. Alex contacted Jamie's parents and they were there all the time.   
  
From Jamies point of view, he felt like he was almost awake, but just could not open his eyes. He could hear what was being said around him, but he could not respond. It was driving him nuts, it was like a nightmare he could not snap out of. Then all of a sudden, he felt a new sensation, pain. His head hurt...alot, then suddenly he was looking at a ciling. There was the smell of aniceptic all around him. Electroids were on his head scanning his brain waves. More electrids were on his chest, watching his heartbeat. He had a bandage on the top of his head, and a IV coming out of his right arm. He slowly turned his head twords the door of his room. There in a chair was Alex. Sound asleep, he looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 5PM. Jamies tried to talk to get Alexes attention, but only a slight moan came out in stead. His throat was dry. 'I need water.' he thought as he took his left hand and tapped Alex on the sholder, tring to get his attention. After 10 taps Alex finnaly woke up.  
  
"Huh? Jamie? Hey! Your awake! I got to tell you, you had us all woried! Everyone wanted to skip school so that they could stay with you. Your coach and all the players on your team have been here." Jamie just staired at him.  
"Hold on let me go get the doctor." Alex said as he stood up and walked out the door.   
  
'All I wanted was some water!' Jamie thought. The doctor walked in along with 2 nurses. "Hey, My name is Doctor Allen, can you tell me your name?" Dr. Allen asked. Jamie mades a drinking sign. "You want some water? Sure." A nurse, walked out and returned with a cup of water and a staw. Jamie sipped the water, and was finnaly able to make a adible sound.   
  
"Jamie, my name is Jamie."   
  
"Good, and can you tell me what year it is?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"2002."   
  
"Great, Do you know where you are?"   
  
"Hospital."   
  
"Okay, now on a scall 1-10, how bad does your head hurt?"  
  
"4"   
  
"Okay Nurse Hilda here is going to give you some medicine, to make you fill better, but not knock you out."  
  
"Sure, that would be nice."  
  
Jamie had to stay in the hospital for two more days for obsevation, Everyone went in to see him, and were all greatful he was going to be okay. Jamie did not return to hockey that season, but rather showed 'team spirit' on the sidelines as he watched his team won the play-offs and ang got the big trophy. All in all, life was great!  
  
End  
  
Okay okay, poor ending! Sorry, I was in a hurry to finnish, cause I promised my brothers a hockey game, and I am quickly lossing light. Hope you like!  
~Lauren~ 


End file.
